An Archer's Grace
by ccnd
Summary: A Graceling named Archer and her struggle with the king, her family, a mysterious stranger, and herself.
1. Chapter 1

I took one steadying breath then pulled back the string the bow I held gently in my hand. I emptied my mind and aimed at the little black dot on the apple, no bigger then a pinhole. Exhaling, I let my fingers slide off the string. The poorly made arrow flew directly through the apple then out the other side, tearing the fletched feathers off the end of the arrow. Even without the feathers, the arrow landed exactly where I had anticipated.

I placed the bow on the homemade stand and went to retrieve my arrows. Each one dug in deep into the bark of the tree. I grabbed the first arrow, and pulled. The shaft of the arrow snapped under the pressure. Annoyed, I tried on the next, which was directly above it.

Sixty arrows poked out of the tree like porcupine quills. Each one was carved by my brother's unpractised hand. If these arrows had gotten into the hands of a different archer, it would be almost impossible for them to hit the target. Even though they weren't properly made, I was grateful he spent the time making them for me. My father on the other hand, was an expert in making proper arrows. These ones I stashed in different places in the woods, for they were of high value.

I heard footsteps from behind me as someone approached. I kept my back to the stranger, like father had taught me.

'Isn't that a sight.' Father exhaled in awe. A tiny grin pulled at the edge of my lips. I turned to face him, my bangs covering my left eye, just in case.

You see, I had two different coloured eyes. One, as my father would say, was as gray as wet cobblestone in winter, while the other was a rich, warm brown, the color of the sweet chocolate the king served at his court for celebrations. If these contrasting colors were seen by any stranger, I would be sent to the king immediately and lose every chance of a normal life I have ever been offered. It was dangerous being graced in these times. The only reason I hadn't been discovered yet was because of my father's careful protection. I owed him my life.

'Your mother isn't going to be pleased.' He clicked his tongue but smiled. I threw a backwards glance at the apple tree that sat behind me. The fruit of the tree hung lusciously, each red apple had a small hold through the very center. The tree's limbs were littered with arrows.

'I don't think mother would mind, its just a tiny hole.' I shrugged, putting one hand protectively over my bow. Father laughed.

'One tiny hole in _every _apple.' He smiled at me. I grinned back. Father had always been encouraging of my talent. Every day, he we lived in danger of being discovered, yet he still worked to keep my hidden.

'I think practice is over, that tree isn't going anywhere.' He joked. I nodded once, then went back to collecting my arrows. When I was done, I wrapped my bow in the deer-skin cover father had fashioned for me, and went inside.

There waiting for me, was the biggest surprise of my life.

The king's soldiers waited for me.

Waiting to end my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Breath_. I told myself. _Stay calm. I glanced at the men, my bangs carefully concealing my left eye. There, in our entry hall, were two of the kings soldiers, dressed in the king's colors, and another man, unarmed._

_My father froze, his hand pressed gently into the small of my back. My mother and brother stood by the entry, looking nervous. _

'_What can I do for you men?' My father said cheerfully, masking his nervousness. He walked past me, carefully concealing me from view. _

'_We have been sent by the king by reason with evidence that you are housing a Graceling.' As the unarmed man spoke, he moved to look past my father, right at me. I shyly looked at the ground, hoping to be unnoticed. Before father could reply, he pressed on. _

'_What beautiful eyes you have, my lady.' He said, still staring at me. Shocked, I looked up at the stranger. He was tall, not much older then myself. He stood erect, his hands clasped behind his back. His slate gray eyes bore into mine, hiding many emotions. His black hair shone in the light of the house, reminding me of the river at night, cool and dangerous. _

'_But, it just so happens, they are not both that beautiful brown, are they?' With several long strides, he closed the distance between us. No one moved, knowing that if they did, it would give me away. It was as if everyone in the house was holding their breath. _

'_Sir, I assure you-' My father started but didn't have the time to continue. With one fluid movement, the man brought up his hand and dusted the hair away from my eye before I had time to stop him. I glared at him defiantly and he exhaled. Then I noticed something truly odd. _

'_Your graced.' Unnoticeable while far away, now that he was close it was obvious. His right eye was gray, like the other, but tinted with green. Like moss growing on the rocks. A small grin tugged at his lips and he nodded once. _

'_How else did you expect us to find you?' Ah, he was graced with finding. Most likely, finding other Gracelings. Of course the king would keep this graced boy, he would make a great asset for the king. Having gained this knowledge and seeing neither of the two soldiers were graced, a plan formed in my head. Yes, he could find me if I ran, but if he needed medical attention, he would give up pursuit and I would be free for a while. _

_Slowly, to keep from attracting attention, I moved my hand to my fathers and gave it a small squeeze. As if on cue, my father leaped for the man. Unaware, the man fell, and I began to run. I grabbed my bow and loaded an arrow. I drew back the stiff string then waited, tensed. When he finally arrived, father was out of sight. _

'_Is archery your grace?' He taunted, smiling slightly, as if egging me on. My temper flared. _

'_Take one step closer and you'll find out.' I threatened. It didn't phase him, only tempted him further. I wouldn't kill him. I didn't even know if I had it in me to wound him in order to escape. Father had always prepared me for times like these, but now that my arrow was pointed at someone's heart, I faltered. _

'_There's a possibility you could be released, you know, if the king finds you not useful enough.' His whole manner changed suddenly. He no longer had a smug smile on his face. Now he seemed… Almost hopeful. _

'_He'll use me in his army. Or as a guard.' I said quietly. _

'_Its not as bad as it seems.' He shrugged slightly, still staring at me. His hands hovered by his sides, like he was unsure what to do with them. Id be unsure too if I had an arrow pointed at me. Yet even though I was threatening his life, he seemed unafraid. _

'_I will not play puppet with his majesty.' I spat, glaring at the man in front of me. He must understand. He himself is a servant of his majesty. _

'_No matter what you do, the king will find you.' His threat send a chill down my spine. A lock of my dark brown hair fell in front of my eye. I didn't want to let down my bow to brush it away. _

'_No he wont, because you wont tell him where I am.' Deciding, I let go of the string. The arrow soared true, right through his finely made traveling jacket. It bit through the fabric then buried itself deep into the wall behind him. If it touched his skin, it wasn't even enough to make him bleed. He jumped, his eyes growing wide. Panicked, he looked up at me. _

'_You shot me!' He bellowed, then I began to run away, knowing that he would chase as soon as he managed to get the arrow out of the wall._


End file.
